The Art of Diplomacy
by Bojack727
Summary: After being separated for 2 years, Shepard and Garrus are reunited on Omega, amidst a hale of gunfire- not that they'd have it any other way! Starts after the events of the 1st game, and follows FemShep & Garrus's relationship through ME2 & ME3. AU, especially regarding the end of the third game. Plenty of Shakarian romance, with some satire & other pairings later on. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Normandy

**UPDATED: JULY 18, 2010**

This is a Garrus/Fem-Shepherd story. I personally find this relationship more interesting that the 'safe' ones the game offered...

Liara/FemShep is pretty tame. She's a mono-gendered alien, the normal gender rules don't really apply to her. Mass Effect is a great game, but it doesn't actually have any 'shock value'. If the creators had wanted to be really shocking- then they would have given the player the option of having Female Shepard be able to get together with Ashley, or have Male Shepard be able to get together with Kaiden. At least then, idiots like Jack Thompson would have some ground to complain.

I noticed that a lot of people expressed interest in Tali. I can sort of understand the appeal, but the main problem is that she could die from a minor cold... and the fact that she's underage. I'm a big fan of Garrus, so I understand why the fan girls like him. I can see why people would like Joker- he's a cool guy. Hell, I can even see why why some players have a thing for Wrex- he's a total badass with a sense of honor of a bit of dark humor.

Shepard is a "War Hero", from a Military family (a "Spacer", if you like). She's also 'mostly nice'. I'm a hopeless idealist at heart- so I played about 95% of the game as a Paragon.

**

* * *

**

**MASS EFFECT:**_**  
THE ART OF DIPLOMACY**_

**Chapter I: "The Normandy"**

**.o.o.o.**

It was quiet on board the S.S.V. Normandy. At the moment, the system's very first human Spectre was one of the only people on board. The captain sat quietly in her office in the aft section of the crew deck, reviewing the reports on the recent battle for the Citadel.

At the moment, the ship was currently undergoing repairs in the hangar and its crew was also enjoying some extended leave time as a result. For a change, Tali had actually decided to leave the engineering section, and Joker was out with the others- so the ship was totally empty for once. So Captain Jane Shepard now found herself alone on the ship with just her reports to keep her company...

Shepard recalled the harrowing fight for the Citadel. It was terrible... The very worst case scenario had seemingly come true! A massive fleet of Geth warships had suddenly spilled out into the Widow System. The monstrous living machine- known as "Sovereign"- acted as the fleet's flagship. Worse yet, the traitorous former Spectre, Saren, had just waltzed into the Citadel and was on the verge of seizing control of the entire complex.

Had he been successful in taking control of the Citidel's systems, he could then have activated the giant Mass Relay Gate in the nerve center of the station... effectively instigating the biggest mass extinction that the Milky Way had seen in 50,000 years!

There was nothing to compare it to… While a brutal space battle played out- War overran every sector of the Citadel! Thousands of Geth Shook Troops and Krogan Clones flooded every section and creating total bedlam. For Shepard, her small unit faced an uphill battle as they fought wave after wave of enemy forces. Shepard was a soldier, trained for battle- yet even she found herself taken back by the chaos around her. What could it be compared to? After a bit of thought, she realized that it was (somewhat fittingly) akin to taking the Beaches of Normandy.

Still, even for herself and her trained crew, it wasn't a battle... No, battles were easy. What they went through was nothing short anarchy in its purest form. All reason and logic gave way to a symphony of gunfire and explosions... all set against the backdrop of a multi-colored nebula. Truly, this was chaos! Shepard and her squad fought their way through a relentless swarm of enemies. It was like a war in an upset anthill.

No amount of training could ever truly prepare someone for something like this. Enemies came from all sides, and laser fire and missiles came from every direction. The captain recalled in vivid detail as they fought through choked corridors, up sloping inclines, and across open areas- all the while, fighting an endless stream of hostiles. In was hellish... Liara was doing her best, but without Kaiden... she was carrying the bulk of the squad's biotic work.

Things were exploding and shattered all around them as they struggled against the overwhelming opposition. Missiles and energy beams flew over their heads as they traded gunfire with countless Geth and Krogans- it was like an old gangland shootout from the 1920s! Through it all, Wrex just kept on fighting- it was in his nature, both as a warrior and as a Krogan.

They struggled to rewire formerly hostile turrets to shoot down a Geth battleship less than a hundred meters from their position. At one point, Shepard was briefly knocked senseless by a powerful blast from the Geth attack ship. Thankfully, Ashley (a career soldier, much like Shepard) was covering Tali as the young Quarian at last manged to turn the giant turrets against them.

Garrus had quickly rushed to her side and helped her back onto her feet. For a moment, Shepard thought she heard bells ringing. She soon recovered and the two of them rejoined the others to continue this all out push through the enemy's lines. The female human could have sworn that Garrus seemed almost nervous- but then again, who wouldn't find the whole ordeal unsettling?

The squad watched as the Geth ships started to explode and crashed down... the whole time, gunfire was audible in the background. The experience was almost operatic in a way. If she were to put it to music, then perhaps a combination of _Night on Bald Mountain_ and Gustov Holst's _Mars- Bringer of War_. Even the triumphant arrival of the Arcturus Fleet deserved a back drop... say, Wagner's _Flight of the Valkyries, _perhaps?

Shepard didn't like the violence and death that seemed to come along with the missions, but she realized that it was unavoidable- this was, after all, war. Still, as much as she detested the senselessness of it all- she found herself able to take some comfort in the final end of Saren.

As far as she was concerned- he was unforgivable, just like that seedy little Ethan Jeong on Feros. She remembered the moment, making a sour face as if a sudden bitter taste had graced her palette. He had just run his mouth for the last time... Shepard had looked him dead in the face:

"_Something tells me no one's going to miss you either!" _After that, the little weasel had preposterously tried to pull a gun on her. She effortlessly beat him to the draw and shot him down. She had killed him... and truthfully, she could live with it.

Wrex would laugh at the idea loosing sleep over killing bastards like Saren. But it wasn't so much killing him that bothered her; it was that she was learning to live with the killing and the destruction. She had joined the Alliance Forces to help humanity, yet she now found herself thrown into constant conflict. "I guess this is what it really means to be captain?" She mused, setting down the data pad on her desk.

Life and death were in her hands. It wasn't fair, but that was pretty much the idea of being a Spectre in a nutshell. She realized now that she had two options- the first, give and walk away; the second, do the best she could and keep fighting. Of course, she knew she'd keep fighting. As long as the Geth and the rest of the Reapers were still looming over them beyond the Veil, the threat remained.

She had also taken to heart the various bits of advice and insight that others had offered... That as a Spectre, she stood for the very ideals and beliefs that the Council was founded upon... And as the first human Spectre, she was now tasked with reflecting the best virtues of her own kind- to show what Humanity was capable of... "Yeah, so no big deal- no pressure Jane." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

**.o.o.o.**

The mechanical chimes alerted her that someone was at the door of her room. She turned around in the swivel chair and called for the visitor to enter. She smiled slightly when the familiar figure of Garrus Vakarian stepped into the room. The door slid shut behind him as he stood there- perfect posture and his arms tucked behind his back.

Garrus quickly adopted a more relaxed tone once the door closed. He knew Shepard well by now and was more at ease around her. The Taurian paused and noted her striking red hair and her pale blue eyes picked up the dull light in the room. He could also see the slight scar over her right eye- it left a hair thin breach in her eyebrow. "Shepard, I'm glad I found you here. I was hoping to speak to you… that is, if I'm not disturbing you?" He finished in his usual cordial tone.

Garrus was a typical Turian in many ways, but there were certain things about him that set him apart. His simple but unique complexion- with his grayish face and dark blue markings (as well as his dark, compelling alien eyes) always grabbed her attention so easily. She sank back into the chair and pivoted to the side. "Not at all- honestly, I'm glad you're here." She began. "I needed an excuse to put these reports away for a while." She admitted with a slight smile. "And… call me Jane." She added, flashing him a pretty smile.

Garrus noted the glint in her blue eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him. She was fair-skinned, with very faint hints of freckles on her pale flesh. He also noted her angular features and cheekbones. "Alright, thank you… Jane." He replied with a faint smile and a certain measure of bashfulness in his tone. "I just noticed that you've seemed rather distant recently…" He began. "And well... you have a tendency to take on the weight of others."

The female Alliance soldier rotated around in her chair and closed her eyes. "So I've heard." She mused while silence briefly fell between them. She soon felt the comforting presence of the Turian's hands resting on her shoulders. Shepard exhaled and rose out of the chair. She promptly turned to face Garrus and stepped towards him "...It makes it easier to know that you're at my side." She remarked with a smile, resting her hand against his cheek, the smooth pink flesh of her hand brushing against his rough darker hide.

It was strange when she thought about it. Shepard wasn't really sure just how this relationship of theirs had begun… or how the two of them had become so close. There was an undeniable connection between them and the intimacy they seemed to share was like second nature. She guessed at some point, she'd just grown to enjoy the reassuringly calm aura that the Turian provided. It seemed the genesis of their relationship had been so subtle that she hadn't even become aware of it until it had happened...

She looked at him with a smile. The human placed her hands on his shoulder and leaned in towards him. She felt her cheeks flush as she narrowed her eyes and hesitantly brushed her lips across his mouth. Thankfully, the Turian didn't pull back from her. Garrus relaxed, enjoying the sensation of the human woman's soft lips against his rough mouth. He reached down and placed his hands on her hips as he leaned down into the kiss.

The Spectre smiled to herself and leaned her head a little to the side to deepen the kiss- moaning slightly into his mouth. Garrus eventually broke the kiss, leaving the redhead with a confused (and not to mention flustered) look on her face. He smiled at her and pulled Shepherd's slender figure against him- a slight yelp escaped her lips.

As a human, Shepard's whole body was soft and warm. While this was common for other humans and most humanoids, it was far more enticing to Garrus... His kind had adapted to survive exposure to solar radiation- gaining a rough, almost metal-like hide in the process. Turian's were tall and imposing, with clawed hands and a beak-like mouth. By contrast, Shepard slender body was soft with supple curves. He looked at her, noting her bright eyes and her small mouth, along with her collar-length red hair. Like the rest of her kind, she was far more delicate than his own kind. But that was part of the strange appeal she had about her.

She looked up at him and smiled. Shepard snaked her arms around his neck and tilted her head. The Turian understood her actions, and leaned back down to kiss her again. Despite his harsh exterior, he could feel the warmth of her body against him, as well as how she seemed to meld into him as they embraced.

Shepard eventually pulled back a bit to smile at him while stilling leaning against him, flashing an impish smile. "You know Garrus," She began a low tone, "I'm not sure if this proper protocol for a Captain..." She added. "But I have to say that I'm already feeling much better now that you're here." She offered with an attractive smile.

He looked at her and smiled, giving a quick nod in response. "Glad I could help." He replied, causing her to blush faintly. There was something about his voice and mannerisms that appealed to Shepard- it was like there an almost 'boyish' quality about him... but he could also be moody and deep at time as well... It was the complexity that appealed to her.

The human released him and slipped free from his grip, giving a smile as she made her way towards her bed. She sat down on the foot of the bed and crossed one leg over the other. She leaned back slightly on her palms and made an inviting gesture. Garrus was quick to join her, taking a seat beside her. He watched as she chuckled slightly to herself.

She reached up and brushed her reddish locks aside. "It's funny... But I never expected that I'd learn so much by becoming a Specter..." She began. "Things like history, protocol, diplomacy..." She offered with a smile. "...And I've learned a lot about all the different races." She added in wistful tone. "Perhaps, in a sense, that's part of what it means to be a Spectre- to expand you're horizons?"

She turned to him, an odd smile on her face."For example, most people think that Taurians are so straight-laced and serious," She began, wagging her finger cutely. "But I've learned first hand that your kind can be just as complex and varied as any. For example, you're very charming and boyish in your own way." She finished.

Garrus looked at her for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I have to say Jane, I'm not sure how to respond to that..." He replied.

She shook her head and leaned toward him, planting a quick kiss on his mouth. "Don't worry, Garrus, it's those aspects of you that I like." She offered with a smile. She then thrust both of her arms upwards and stretched for a moment, before allowing herself to fall back onto the bed with a soft 'thud'.

The Turian chuckled at her antics. In truth, he found them refreshing. Garrus turned and leaned down on his side next to her. "Still, there's not all that much you can do is you just stay cooped up here in the Normandy." He reasoned calmly.

Captain Jane Shepard was silent for a moment, before a coy smile slowly played across her face. "You know..." She began, accentuating the words as she tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. "Joker's not here, so there's no one monitoring the ship... plus, everyone else is on leave in the Citadel." She added. She reached up and traced a finger along the rough contours of his face. "And I can think of a few fun things we can do with the Normandy all to ourselves." She finished in a devious tone.

The Turian understood and nodded, giving her a smile. Garrus reached up and caught her wondering hand in his and looked down at her for a moment. He had to admit that she looked particularly inviting at the moment (laying across the blue bed sheets), and he didn't have anything planned. "Well, when you put it like that... I suppose you're right." He replied. Shepard smiled at the Turian's response and propped herself up just enough to kiss him.

As the two shared a kiss, it seemed that Captain Jane Shepard finally had something other then paperwork and reports to keep her busy on board the S.S.V. Normandy...

**(- End of Chapter 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys liked it as well. The storyline is pretty relaxed, so I'm not really sure where it's going at the moment. I'll try and have another chapter up soon. I'm also considering some other potential couples as well. So please let me know what you guys think.

Even though I'm a guy, I prefer playing as female characters... I'm not totally sure why. The main reason I can think of is that I grew up in the 80s and 90s, back when virtually all the games stared nothing but muscular guys fighting with giant swords or shooting huge guns. And on top of that, they were always over the top and 'extreme'. I guess I just sort of burned out on male characters for the most part. In Mass Effect, I always play as female Shepard, so I always go after Liara.

I have nothing against Kaiden (as a character), but he just didn't appeal to me... plus, he didn't fit with my view of Shepard. If I was going to hook my female Shepard up with a guy, Garrus would be best suited... oh well.

_-Bojack727_


	2. Chapter 2: The Crew, pt 1

I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long... I was working on it intermittently, whenever the mood struck me. I always meant to write more because Garrus/FemShep is just fun to write. I'd like to think this is an improvement over the last one, and I hope you all will enjoy reading it.

After playing ME2, I realized that some of my original ideas might of contradicted what happens in the second game. For the most part, it wasn't that big a deal- just changing a few things here and there. Hopefully, this will work out... But if nothing else, you can think of this as an Alternate Universe.

**.o.o.o.**

**MASS EFFECT: **

_**THE ART OF DIPLOMACY**_

**Chapter II: "The Crew, Pt 1"**

**.o.o.o.**

Man kind had at last broken free of the chains of its Earth-bound cradle and journeyed into the vast unknown expanse called "Outer Space." However, it was not a painless expansion...

Humanity suddenly found itself at war with an alien race that would only later be identified as the _Turian Hierarchy_. The "First Contact War"- as it came to be known- was a dark time in the galactic narrative of the human race. Even now, the emotional scars left from by the war still ran deep for many who were still distrustful of aliens, specifically the Turians.

But humanity is an adaptive race. And there many who welcome a future alongside the various alien races that inhabit our galaxy. The respective governments of The Alliance and the Turian Hierarchy have gone to great lengths to promote co-operations between their races. The two races have even begun a joint military program- combining their technology to advance their shared strategic interests. And the SSV Normandy could be considers the symbol of this.

David Anderson, the former captain of the Normandy and the first human appointed to the Council, mused over the recent events. He paused when he heard approaching footfall. He turned to greet the approaching figure of the Turian Councilor. "Thank you for coming." Anderson began, shaking the alien's hand. "I'm glad you could make it."

The Turian nodded. "All things considered, it really wasn't something that one can discuss over a com channel... no matter how secure it supposedly is." He replied.

**.o.o.o.**

Jane Shepard smiled contentedly as she rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Garrus. The Turian smiled at the sight of the human. Her red hair was mussed and her normally pale skin was flushed slightly. He always enjoyed how the light showed off the soft contours of the human's body.

As a member of a race with rough armored skin, Garrus could certainlty appreciate the soft curves and smooth skin that made up the body of the human woman lying beside him. She was propped up on her crossed arms (obscuring the view of her breasts at the moment) while her lower body (namely her long slender legs) was covered under the navy blue bedsheets.

Shepard blushed faintly under his appreciative gaze, yet couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. She looked up at him. "So, are you enjoying the view?" She asked, giving an impish smile.

The Turian smiled at the remark. "Of course..." Garrus replied in his usual baritone voice. "As always, you're a very intriguing female, Shepard." He added smoothly, reaching down to brush aside a few strands of red hair from her face.

She reached up and caught his hand in hers. "So are you Garrus- you're much more complex than you like to let on." She said with a smile. "And it also happens to be one the things I like that about you."

Garrus watched as the woman sat up and sighed. "So, how was it?" He asked her tentatively.

She turned back to look at him. "Well, I'm still getting used to it... But I liked it, I enjoy doing this with you- I like how it feels." She admitted, reaching over and brushing the palm of her hand against his cheek, feeling the rough contour of his jaw. "Garrus... I have no regrets."

He reach up and cupped her soft hand in his larger one, the contours of his mouth moving to form what resembled a smile. "Neither do I... Jane."

The redhead leaned forward and planted a kiss on his mouth, then pulled back and got to her feet. As she stood up, her muscle tone became more visible as she got dressed. "I'd better get going, there are a few things I need to check up on."

**.o.o.o.**

The Turian Councilor looked at Anderson. "I take it then that you still believe that the beings called Reapers pose a threat to this system?"

The human nodded. "The entity called 'Sovereign' was only one of many thousands residing just beyond the Veil in Dark Space." He explained. "Combined with their influence over the Geth- whose forces we haven't even glimpsed the full extent of... Well, that makes them a very deadly threat."

Anderson continued. "While in the past, the Geth may have only been a danger to my race... The fact that they worship the Reapers as gods makes them a danger to all of us." He added.

The Turian nodded. "That Quarian working with Shepard did say that they view them as gods, didn't she?" He mused. "I read the report you provided me... and it does seem to imply some sort of shift in their nature... Perhaps even an indication of a possible ambition for conquest." He reasoned, pacing across the room as he spoke.

The Turian suddenly stopped. "If I accept the existence of the Reapers, then it would only be a matter of time before they make another attempt..." He paused. "Their sole motive seems to be the accumulation of resources... so the Geth are perfect for their cause- they're the ideal paws."

The human nodded. "And so that brings us to the matter of the proposal I submitted to you." Anderson remarked calmly, crossing his arms. "Are we in agreement?"

The Turian regarded the human. "As a Turian, I can appreciate your military prudence. Your forces more than proved themselves in the battle for citadel- my being here attests to that." He paused momentarily. "In light of recent events- as well in the interests the alliance between our people... I will contact my superiors and advise them to formally declare war against the Geth." He finished.

Anderson nodded. "Thank you Councilor," He replied. "I know this won't be a simple task... as such, I'd advise that that your government outwardly maintain current stance on the matter."

The Turian nodded in agreement. "Yes, that way, we can secretly fortify our borders and build up our fleets without drawing too much attention from the Asari or the Salarians." He reasoned.

"The alliance has its orbital shipyards working around the clock- we expect to have the 5th Fleet back at full strength in less than a year." Anderson explained. "With our combined fleets, I'm confident that we can prevail against our enemies."

The Turian nodded. "Indeed. Not even the Geth could prevail against the combined forces of both the Alliance and the Hierarchy."

**.o.o.o.**

Shepard stretched, yawning slightly as she felt her back pop pleasantly. After working a few kinks out of her neck, the redhead watched the surface before her change as she rode the spacious elevator down the lower deck of the Normandy.

She quickly spotted Gunnery Sargent Ashley Williams- dutifully inspecting the rows of guns used by the crew during their missions. Ashley silently regarded a Spectre-Issue Level X Assault Rifle, looking over the sleek black metal and red optics. She then set it down alongside the rest of her battle kit. The ever-alert soldier turned when she heard footsteps.

Shepard flashed a friendly smile at Ashley as saluted. "At ease..." She began calmly. "It seems you've really gained an appreciation for Spectre Gear- Chief Warrant Officer Williams_."_

Ashley blushed at Shepard's remark. "It still sounds strange hearing my name with that title..." She replied in a bashful tone. "If I didn't know any better, Commander, I'd think someone put me up for promotion." She countered with a smile of her own.

Shepard smiled charismatically at her squad-mate. "Ah yes, but who would have done something like that?" She remarked as she walked over to the nearby row of lockers. She spared a quick glance at locker with the label that read K. ALENKOon it before moving on.

Shepard paused at her locker for a moment. "So, how's that suit of Colossus Armor working for you?" She asked the other soldier.

Ashley crossed her hands behind her back. "Well, the weight from extra plating takes some getting used to, but it's thick enough to let survive a concussive round at near point-blank range." The Gunnery Officer remarked.

The Spectre nodded. "Makes sense... Though I prefer medium armor myself- I can still get enough of a sprint going to outflank the enemy."

Ashley suddenly became serious. "Commander, I just wanted to say how much this means to me..." She paused. "I told you before how the Williams were blacklisted during the First Contact War... So the fact that you got me an Officer's Commission means a lot to me..."

The Captain nodded. "It's the least I could do, you earned it- you've helped keep the galaxy safe for humanity and every other race." She replied coolly. "All the missions you took part in, all the times you fought alongside me... You're a trusted member of my crew, and you're also my friend." She added, placing a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

**.o.o.o.**

Shepard was drinking tea and enjoying the relative calm of the Presidium lounge. She set the cup down and mused over some of her some of the recent events that had occurred since she'd become a Spectre for the council. It wasn't easy commanding the Normandy.

She'd been training in dealing with death, but it never made it any easier... Both Jenkins and Nihlus had been killed during the Eden Prime Incident- on HER mission. But the hardest loss was Alenko- she'd been forced to choose between him and Ashley. In the end, she'd chosen Ashley because it meant the survival of the Salarian crew... It really was just cruel numbers game in many ways.

She'd long ago made it a point that she'd never send anyone into a situation that she wasn't prepared to go into herself. She lived up to to this as best she could, putting herself in danger on several occasion to resolve tricky situations. She recalled the countless times her unit had been held back by fire from an embedded enemy... She would advance under a hale of gunfire to fight them at close range or move to outflank and attack them from a vulnerable angle.

She'd been trained to take a proactive role in combat situations. The reason soldiers wore heavier armor was because they had to be willing to take a shot for their support crew... The reason why soldiers trained with ALL types of firearms was to keep people alive- if a soldier failed in their duties, then people died. She glanced over towards the bar and smiled as she observed Garrus ordering his special (dextro-based) Turian drink from the bartender.

The Turian's drink was a vibrant blue color and came in a tall glass- the liquid almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the lounge. She returned to her tea and her thoughts. As she nursed the drink, Shepard mused over how much she'd been through with both her human crew in the small band of aliens that she'd rallied to her side along the way...

Garrus had lethal reflexes and was probably the best sniper she'd ever seen. By comparison, it was Wrex's raw strength and wealth of experience that made the Krogan merc such a formidable ally on the battlefield. Tali's tech abilities were a godsend when it came to fighting the Geth. And Liara, in spite of her relative youth and inexperience, was one of the best Biotics that the Commander had seen.

She blushed faintly, recalling that the Turian wasn't _just _a member of crew... Jane wasn't the sort of woman to pull her punches. Her mother had raised her to stick to her 'guns' and not back down when it came to what she believed in. While she wasn't at all ashamed of being in a relationship with an alien (a Human-Turian relationship no less), she did realize that she probably shouldn't broadcast the fact either.

Garrus approached her and took a seat across from her, noting that she was dressed in her Officer Uniform. "Sorry to keep you waiting- I had to make sure that the bartender didn't get my drink wrong." The Turian spoke in his usual calm tone. "Wouldn't want to have an allergic reaction during our lunch date." He added in an humorous tone. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Shepard shook her head. "Not at all, just mulling over past missions." She replied, setting the cup down on the table and smiling at the Turian. "You know, thinking about all the people and places along the way." The Human Spectre added calmly.

"That's a lot of information to be juggling- considering what we've all been through." Garrus replied, taking a sip from his drink. "I'd have thought you'd be happy to have some down time, but you seem a little edgy."

Shepard shook her head. "It's just... well, I feel restless- that's all." She admitted with a faint blush on her pale cheeks. "I'm an Alliance Commander and an agent for the Citadel... I should be out there, in the front-lines, getting something done." She remarked. "But instead, I'm here sipping Asarian tea in the Citadel Lounge."

The Turian nodded. "I think I can understand." He replied with a smile. "After being out there, in the systems, coming back the Citadel does seem rather boring by comparison." He took a another sip from his drink before he went on. "But the Normandy isn't ready yet, so we'll just have to force ourselves to have a little fun while we're here.

Shepard sighed and nodded, she tucked her hands into the pockets of her dark navy-blue jacket and leaned back into her chair. After a moment, she looked at Garrus and smiled. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess we could go check out the shops and see what's going on..."

**.o.o.o.**

"_The Commander's getting wise to me..."_ Joker muttered, taking note of the fact that the monitoring equipment in Shepard's quarters had started regularly 'going off-line'. The pilot turned off the holographic interface and leaned back in his chair. "Still, maybe I have been spending too much time at the helm... by myself." He mused.

"That's the understatement of the year if ever I heard one."

Joker quickly whirled around in his chair and came face to face with Ashley. The female marine had a neutral expression on her face as she finished cleaning her hands and slung the towel across her shoulder. "Should have guessed a perv like you would be snooping on the Commander..." She paused for a moment, then advanced towards him. "You haven't been spying on me, have you?"

The expert pilot held up his hands and shrugged. "Chill out, I haven't been spying on you." He replied in an appeasing tone. "...Not like there's any reason to."

Ashley's expression darkened. "What the hell does that mean?"

Joker shook his head and looked at her. "Well, all you ever do is hang out in the Cargo bay and check the weapons." He replied casually. "I'd hardly call that stimulating."

The marine huffed. "Th-the only reason we're even having this conversation is because you're a peeping tom!" She snapped. "You wouldn't know what do with a woman in real life."

Joker flashed an infuriating smile at Ashley. "Don't discount me just because of my legs," He began in a confident tone. "I'll have you know that I'm more than capable of handling myself- if you watched me pilot this ship then this conversation would be going much differently right now."

"Is that so?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah," He replied. "Ladies love a guy who's good with his hands... And I can make the Normandy dance." He remarked coolly. "That fact, plus my charming personality should be reason enough to convince you."

Ashley stepped forward and leaned in, meeting his gaze. "...You so do not want me to take you up on that." She replied in a slightly menacing fashion, before standing up and leaving.

After she'd left, Joker spun around and relaxed. "Oh yeah... she's so into me."

**(- End of Chapter II -)**

**.o.o.o.**

I hope that you all enjoyed reading this. And, again, sorry that it took so damned long to get this chapter finished. I'll try and have the next chapter MUCH faster. There's still a good amount of the overall story left to tell... plus, I'd really like to get into the events of ME2.

Also, I wanted to get Joker into the story at some point. And I'd been playing with the idea of having a scene between him and Ashley since I first started. Not sure if it'll go anywhere- it's mainly just some harmless 'flirting' between the two.

_-Bojack727_


	3. Chapter 3: The Crew, pt 2

I already had much of this chapter in mind as I wrote the previous one. This is a direct continuation of the events from the last chapter. I wanted to address what's been going on with the various characters, but that there was so much to cover that I decided to make this 'episode' a two-parter.

If any of you were wondering about Ashley's promotion, I'd just like to say that I really DID research Naval ranks. After the battle for the Citadel, Shepard used her position as a fleet commander and a Specter to make her an Officer in the Alliance. I think making her a CWO makes sense because she's a specialist in the use and maintenance of firearms.

Sorry this chapter took so damn long to get out. I wrote about half of it shortly after finishing the last chapter, then fell into a bit of rut... A lot's been going on in my life that prevented me from continuing with this. With the news that MA3 is being delayed for half a year, I started playing ME2 again. And that inspired me to return to this storyline.

* * *

**MASS EFFECT**_**  
THE ART OF DIPLOMACY**_

**Chapter III: "The Crew, Part 2"**

**...o.o.o...**

Shepard and Garrus were walking through the Presidium, enjoying the scenery- the flashy white metallic architecture, the shimmering crystal-clear water of the artificial lake, the striking view of the multi-colored Serpent Nebula...

The Presidium was a nice place to visit. It had a true cosmopolitan feel to it- there were few places where you could find such a variety of species as you could here. There were also shops, restaurants, clubs, and countless other places to spend one's time. And for the moment, Commander Jane Shepard had plenty of time on her hands. At least, she didn't have to bare it alone- she had Garrus with her. The Turian's presence helped to put her at ease.

"So have you heard back from C-Sec yet?" Shepard asked as the two of the of them turned to cross a white bridge over the lake. "I know how people like me come across to C-Sec... That's why I sent a formal request to Executor Palin to keep you on as part of my crew." Shepard remarked. "I didn't want to seem like another Spectre abusing the system."

The Turian shook his head at her remark. "I wouldn't let it trouble you," He began, flashing an alien smile at the woman. "Even a career man like him can see that what's going is too big to ignore..." Garrus reasoned. "And anyway, there's no way that I'm going back as long as those Reapers are out there- I won't leave your side." He added in a reassuring tone.

Shepard smiled, managing not to blush. "Oh Garrus, you always know just what to say..." The human woman remarked in soft tone as she placed a hand on his arm. "Now come on," She began. "Lets go do some sight-seeing." She announced with a smile, gently leading the (willing) Turian by the arm as they set out for some casual 'adventuring'.

**...o.o.o...**

Down in the lower deck of the Normandy, Chief Adams was busy in the Drive Room working at a holographic interface. After using the keypad to make a few adjustments, the Chief of Engineering looked towards Tali. "Okay, now check the output on the Tantalus Drive again."

The Qaurian Machinist looked at a graphic display on the interface she was working at. She shook her head and looked back at Adams. "No good... Analysis still shows that the output from the drive-core is thirteen percent over normal." She replied in her accented voice. "And Alliance operating parameters only allow for a maximum margin of error of ten percent."

The human nodded and turned back to his interface. "I don't understand what's causing this power spike... According to my readings, the Tantalus Drive is functioning normally... And yet the numbers don't match up." Adams commented. "This is no good, the Normandy can't be cleared to disembark as long as this problem persists."

Tali looked at the the rotating core for a moment, before turning to face Adams. "Perhaps we're looking at this from the wrong angle... Maybe it's not a systems issue, but a hardware issue." She remarked, the light reflecting off her visor as she spoke. "It may be a fault in one of the mechanisms."

Adams was silent for a moment as thought about it. "You may be right... All it would take is just a minor fault in the Flow-Induction Relays to cause an increase in core output." He replied, stepping back from the control panel. "The fault could be so subtle that the self-checking systems wouldn't be able to register it." He reasoned, turning to Tali. "Come on kid, I'm gonna go check it personally- and I'll probably need your help."

Tali quickly nodded and followed him, a faint smile almost visible under the cover of the violet-colored visor of her helmet. Before leaving, Adams turned to a nearby technician (holding a datapad). "Carter, take over and monitor the core-output from here." He instructed the young man. "Contact me through the com-system if the the Drive Core spikes any higher."

Carter nodded and set down his data-pad. "Yes, of course Chief." The engineer replied as he moved to take over one the holographic control panels. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Oh, and good luck Miss Norah nar Rayya." He offered her with a smile.

**...o.o.o...**

Shepard and Garrus arrived to find Wrex silently looking at the Krogan monument. Garrus opted to stay back as she approached the alien warrior. "Wrex?" She spoke, the same simple 'response' she'd uttered so many times before.

The Krogan turned to face the human and nodded. "Shepard..." He began simply. "I was just thinking... thinking about a lot of things." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "Despite what I said in the past, I started to realize something... that in spite of what's happened, I haven't forgotten my people." The seasoned mercenary admitted.

The human Spectre remained silent as the Krogan continued. "I used to think that there was nothing I'd hadn't seen in this galaxy, but that changed when I joined up with you... I realize now that I have to face my past, I have to face my people... and make peace with my past." Wrex remarked.

Shepard brushed a hand through her shoulder-length red hair and nodded. "I guess this means you'll be leaving?" She asked him with a slight smile. The Krogan Battlemaster nodded as Commander Shepard continued. "Wrex, you've been an invaluable part of my crew... You fought at my side in countless battles... and I'll miss our conversations."

Wrex smiled slightly and chuckled. "Me too, Shepard." The alien warrior took a step forward and looked directly at her. "Fight well Shepard, I look forward to hearing of your victories... May you find glory and honor in all your battles."

Shepard nodded. "And you, my friend... I know you'll do great things, if anyone has chance of bringing change to your world, then it's you." The captain replied. "May you find honor and glory in your struggles, and victory in all your battles." She offered, putting her hand out.

The Krogan shook her hand and nodded, then turned to look at Garrus, silently regarding the young Turian before him for a moment. "And as for you..." He began gruffly. "You may be a Turian, but I won't hold that against you." Wrex replied with a smirk. "You're good in a fight, and well, I never felt like killing you." He remarked. "Stick with Shepard- you'll learn a lot from her."

After Wrex had left, Garrus shrugged. "Honestly, Jane, I'm not sure what to say..."

Shepard just smiled at him. "Oh, I don't know..." She began. "I mean, coming from someone like Wrex, I'd think that was quite the compliment."

**...o.o.o...**

With Shepard away, the Normandy-SR was currently under the command of the Executive Officer, Chief Navigator Presley. The Acting-Captain approached the helm, pausing to look around the cockpit for a moment, before handing a Data Pad to Joker.

"You know, I'm not sure what it says about the Alliance..." Presley began. "On the one hand, they provide me four Navigational Adjuncts... But n the other hand, Dr. Chakwas doesn't have any support staff and you're left here technically doing the work of _five_ people."

Joke looked up from the pad. "Well, the Doc could probably do with some help... But I don't really mind working solo up here." He replied. "Besides, I'm perfectly in-tuned with these controls, so suddenly having more people up here would really just get in my way."

Presley frowned. "You're missing the point..." He began. "Virtually every branch of the Normandy is either over-manned or under-manned. Adams has three crew under his command- two of which don't ever seem to do anything half the time. Hell, that Qaurian girl is doing such a good job down there that Adams could let 'em go and there'd be no noticeable drop in performance."

Joker arched a brow as he looked at the navigator. "Just what exactly are you getting at?"

"Think about it for a minute." The XO remarked. "Where's the logic in building a ship with over twice as many posts as the size of the crew compliment?" He asked him. "Now I know that the design of the ship is a combination of both Human and Turian sensibilities, but that doesn't explain why the layout makes it looks it way created by a schizophrenic!"

"Now don't get me wrong, the Normandy is a fine ship, but it's like they couldn't decide if was meant to be a Frigate or a Cruiser." Presley explained to him. "But why bother building five helm posts and eight Command Tactical Interfaces when it's just you and the four CT Officers?" He asked the pilot pointedly as he continued. "In our line of work, there have to be contingencies... God forbid, but if anything were to happen to you, the Normandy would effectively be dead in the water."

Joker nodded understandingly. "I guess I can see what you mean... As much as I like the idea of being so indispensable, I don't like the thought of the ship being a sitting duck if something did happen."

Presley looked around for a moment. "I'm glad you see my point." He replied, turning back to the seated pilot before him. "Still, in spite of all that, the ships is fast and the armor's thick, and we have the marines just in case." He reasoned with a smile.

"Wait, wait, are you talking about someone boarding the ship?" Joker asked him incredulously.

"Damn right." Presley countered. "There's only two points of entry for this ship, the hangar bay back in the aft-section and the docking airlock here in the forward section... Any one who tried to break in from those points would walk straight into a hail of gunfire." He explained. "It's a simple matter of taking up defensive positions and holding the line."

**...o.o.o...**

The red-haired captain paused and leaned against the railing of the bridge over the shimmering waters of the citadel. She surveyed the area for a moment, silently taking in all the sights, before eventually turning to the Turian beside her. "I've been thinking recently, about everything that's happened." She began with a smile. "We managed to stop Sovereign, but can we really hope to stop _all_ the Reapers?"

Garrus shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, Jane... If the Reapers really are the force that they seem to be, then stopping them will be quite an ordeal." He replied, turning to look at her as he casually toyed with a strand of red hair. "But the simple fact that you were able to stop their first attempt at invading proves that they're not invincible." He continued as the water shifted beneath them, looking almost like liquid silver. "In the end, we won't know for sure until we know the full scope of their plans... It's like you said, this conflict isn't over."

Shepard nodded and smiled at the Turian before her. "Always the voice of common sense... Just as I'd expect from an Officer like you." She remarked to him. "Still, after everything we've been through, it's comforting to know that you've got back throughout all of this."

Garrus smiled back at her in his own way. Most people wouldn't be able to tell when a Turian was smiling, given their rather 'severe' physiology... But the female captain had known him well enough to be able to discern his moods from the subtle movements in his face, as well as by the changes in his tone of voice and body language. "So then, seeing as we're on the Citadel... Is there anything else you'd like to do while we're here?"

The Captain nodded. "I still need to do a little shopping. I'd like to check the shops to see if they have anything good for sale, for future missions." The redhead explained. "After that, I'd like to get back to the ship to see if the repairs are finished and if it's ready to depart."

Garrus nodded. "So, no rest for the weary then, eh?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Jane shook her head and smiled. "Nor for the wicked." She responded, motioning for him to follow as they left for the shopping district.

**...o.o.o...**

Ashley Williams opened up the hatch of a large metal case (about 36"x48"x24" in size) and looked intently at the contents inside. There were four inactive assault rifle inside, collapsed and resting snugly in identically-shaped indentions. She picked one of them up to inspect it- the indicators glowing blue, and the stock and barrel expanding when she activated it.

"What do you think of it, Chief Williams?" The Requisitions Officer asked with a smile.

"So this is an HMWA Master Line, one the special Spectre-issue weapons?" She asked, placing the but of the stock against her shoulder so as to look through the scope. "From what I've heard about these, they're supposed to be pretty bad ass." She remarked as she lowered it.

The Requisitions Officer nodded. "These things are top of the line- they're not on any market, they're only available to Spectres." He explained. "And these are the level 10s. The in-built systems of these guns are so sophisticated that it's literally impossible for them to overheat- as long as there's an ammo source, it could theoretically fire forever."

Ashley looked at the weapon. "Now we're talking..." She remarked. "Just image what kind of damage this thing could do... I could bring down an entire enemy squadron with continuous stream of Inferno or High Explosive rounds before they could fire a single shot." The female Chief remarked with a smile, putting the gun down and turning to the Req Officer. "Tell me about the others."

"The Commander ordered eight of these Assault Rifles in total." He began, gesturing to the crate underneath the open one. "She also ordered eight HMWA Master Line Pistols, and six Master Line shotguns- all of them level 10." He explained as he gestured to two smaller cases and a single larger one that was almost as big as the ones used for the assault rifles.

"I think you'll really like these." He remarked as he stopped a long rectangular-shaped metal case (about 32"x48"x24") and opened it, revealing four collapsed sniper rifles. "Wait until you hear what these things can do, Chief." The Requisitions Officer began, stepping back to allow the woman to get a better look at the weapons inside. "Even without any modifications, these rifles can fire off two shots before they overheat." He explained to her.

"The difference between life and death..." Ashley mused as she picked one up- the scope, stock and the telescoping barrel revealing themselves as she activated it. "If the first shot fired from a lesser rifle doesn't do the job, there probably won't be a second chance... So a second bullet can make all the difference in a battle, when the target is coming for you."

"Spoken like a true Soldier, Chief Williams." Remarked an accented voice, causing the two humans to turn around as Tali approached them. "In combat situations, who lives and who dies can sometimes be determined by who can get that second shot off first."

Ashley gave the Qaurian an incredulous look. "You know, that's an awfully military philosophy to hear coming from a technician of all people." She remarked, setting down the sniper rifle.

"It may surprise you Chief Williams," Tali began, the vague outline of her face now all but invisible behind her visor in the low light of the hangar bay. "but my people are not strangers to war, nor are we so feeble as to not be able to defend ourselves."

"While our space-faring life may have weakened our immune systems, it just means that we are all the more aware of the threat of death. Every Qaurian marines knows that a single bullet wound become a life or death situation." Tali explained. "We do not view ourselves as victims, our exile from our home planet forced us to become survivors."

Ashley rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, you're right, Tali..." She replied. "You're a part of the crew, you're one of us..." The marine continued. "I guess it looks like I've still got a lot to learn when it comes to understanding the rest of the galaxy, eh?" She asked with a smile.

Tali nodded, her posture becoming more relaxed. "Perhaps... Though in time, you may realize that learning and experiencing new things is integral to being out in the vastness of space."

**(- End of Part III -)**

* * *

This story will eventually move into the events of the second game. However, I still have a bit more planned to do before moving on to Mass Effect 2. In fact, certain parts of this chapter were written to set up events in the second game.

I included the scene between Joker and Presley to make a point about how silly I thought it was that the collectors could have invaded the Normandy and overwhelm the crew like they did. In the game, the Collectors likely must have come in through the hangar bay doors (since there are no hull breaches), so the crew really should have been able to defend the ship a lot better.

And yet, the crew is spread out and disorganized, like they'd had no training/experience in close-combat situation... I'd expect this sort of half-assed tactics from, say, the crew of _Star Trek: Voyager_. But this is the Normandy-SR2!

Anyway, until then, see you guys later.

_-Bojack727_


	4. Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes

I felt compelled to return to this story after seeing the bullshit ending of ME3. I was over half way done writing the original chapter four, when my apartment was broken into! My laptop (with all my flash drives), my XBox, and virtually all of my games were stolen...

Ironically, while the thieves took over forty 360 and PS2 games that I'd collected over the last several years, they _didn't_ take my Collector's Edition of ME3... And yet, they took (among other things) all my _Godzilla_ movies, my Director's Cut of _The Wrath of Khan_, my 20th Anniversary Edition of _Robocop,_ and all of my wrestling DVDs. It's like I was robbed by a bunch of movie geeks and fan boys!

This chapter is really meant to serve as a bridge between the events set after the end of the first game and the events of the second game, leading into the third one. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**MASS EFFECT:  
**_**THE ART OF DIPLOMACY**_

**Chapter IV:  
"Ashes to Ashes"**

_Omega Nebula, Amada System, 2183..._

_Vessel: The Alliance SSV Normandy...  
Crew Compliment: 34...  
Captain: Cmdr Jane Shepard (N7)..._

_Mission Overview: On the authority of the Citadel Council, Commander Shepard is sent to investigate reports of possible Geth incursions along the Outer Rim and assess threat level to human colonies..._

The Normandy was abuzz with activity on bridge, the crew moving about the ship, tending to their posts and monitoring the activity in the system. And yet, for all the importance that the Council had placed on this mission, it felt like little more than busy work for the crew...

Especially in the wake of everything that had happened, including the attack on the Citadel only a matter of months ago. So the fact that Shepard had been instructed to take her ship- possibly the most advanced vessel in the galaxy- to go out and do mopping duty with the Geth left the crew feeling that the dire threat they'd all faced had not been taken seriously.

However, further speculation on the matter was soon cut short when their systems detected another ship drop out of warp and into normal space- dead ahead, on their 12. It was massive in scale, easily five times the size of the Normandy.

It was like nothing anyone had ever seen before... It looked less like a space vessel, and more like a massive bullet-shaped asteroid, with technology grafted onto it: including metallic, spine-like protrusions and large metal panels that rotated around it as it moved. The "ship", if it could even be called that- slowly converged on the Normandy's location.

**...o.o.o...**

At the same time, in the lower decks of the ship, the crew- both human and alien- watched the image of the advancing ship on holographic displays.

"What in God's name is that thing...?" Ashley exclaimed under her breath.

Garrus appeared beside her. "Whatever it is, Chief Williams, it doesn't look friendly..." The Taurian remarked, exchanging a concerned look with the human female.

Nearby, in the Normandy's Core Room, Chief Engineer Adams, Tali, and the human engineers were nervously monitoring the situation from their posts.

"Damn... Quick, full power to the Drive!" Adams called out. "That monstrosity out there is coming in hard and fast on a direct intercept course... The Normandy has to be ready to go into FTL and get the hell out the system the minute things get ugly." The Chief instructed.

Carted rushed over to the control panel. "Full power to the IES stealth system!"

"All systems optimal..." Tali declared. "Now ready to initiate emergency FTL jump!"

**...o.o.o...**

Joker held onto the helm with a vice-grip as the ship shuddered. The navigational interface exploded, killing the young female ensign manning it. The shocked pilot surveyed the area- the deck was in ruins, fires raged everywhere and charred debris and bodies littered the floor.

Amidst all of this, the CIC's astral-navigation hub was transformed into a ball of fire and smoke, the blast instantly killing Chief Navigator Presley. Worse yet, a second burst of energy from the attacking ship was enough to breach the hull, exposing the interior to the vacuum of space...

Elsewhere, Dr. Chakwas and Liara watched as the door to the medical bay was forced opened by a figure clad in a suit of N7 Alliance armor. "Quick, both of you, go get suited up and head down to the escape pods!" Commander Shepard announced. "It's over... the Normandy's finished."

The redhead led the two into the mess hall. "You'll have to use the emergency access routs to get to the escape pods. Make sure any one you encounters gets off the ship" Shepard instructed them as she picked up her helmet. "I've still got a few things to take care of..."

**...o.o.o...**

The hangar bay and Engineering were in total disarray...

Adams quickly got back on to his feet. "The main's are down... The secondary systems are detecting multiple hull breaches on the Command Deck..." The Navigational Officer discerned from the control interface, before turning away when he heard a faint groan. The Chief quickly rushed over to the bent-over figure of Tali. "Hey, kid, are you alright?"

The Quarian looked up, her face obscured by the visor of her suit's helmet. "I- I'm fine, Chief... I just had the wind knocked out of me." Tali replied as she got to her feet.

Carter went to check the control panel. "It gets worse... Detecting critical faults in all system, and dangerous fluctuations in the power grid..." The engineer explained. "At this rate, life-support and other emergency systems won't last much longer."

Outside, in the hangar bay, Garrus was busy trying to open a hatch on the wall to get to the emergency access to the upper decks of the Normandy, when the ship was rocked for a second time. He pulled the plate off, revealing a ladder- leading to the upper decks.

"Crap, thing's are serious- that's the evacuation alert!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran across the hangar to help the Requisitions Officer get to his feet.

Garrus promptly turned to the female officer. "Chief Williams, help get the others to the escape pods... I, I still have something to take care of."

"And what about you?" Ashley replied brusquely. "There's no communications coming from the upper decks, this whole damn ship is coming to pieces around us!"

"I... I have to find Shepard." He replied simply.

Ashley fell silent, then nodded in silent understanding, leaving to help round up the surviving crew members and get them to the ship's escape pods.

**...o.o.o...**

Jane Shepard was about to don her helmet when she heard Garrus call her name. She paused and turned around to see the familiar figure of the Tuarian.

For a moment, the Commander was compelled to smile by his presence, but the state of the ship, as it threatened to break apart around them, stopped her. Garrus ran up to her, his dark blue eyes meeting her sharp green ones. "Thank the spirit's you're alright, Jane... Why are you still here?"

The ship trembled, the hull warping and contorting. "Joker's still in the Command Deck, I can't leave him up there to die with the ship- I have to try and save him." She replied, putting on her helmet and and sealing it- creating a contained environment inside her armor.

Garrus became silent for an instant. "Alright, just don't get yourself killed..." He replied softly, taking a step back from her. "After all... there's no Vakarian without Shepard."

She nodded, then made her way towards an access panel...

By the time Shepard had reached the Command Deck, she could actually see the blue-black void of space through the massive breaches in the vessel's hull. More than anyone else, as the Captain, she knew that the ship- _her ship_- was lost. The "Normandy", that had seen the Commander and her crew through so many adventures... was dyeing, and there was nothing she could do.

Shepard moved forward, with slow deliberate steps. If not for her magnetic boots keeping her anchored to the hull, she could just have easily been pulled into space. For the moment, as she moved, she kept her mind focused on the task at hand- she had to find Joker and get him out. She'd heard his voice on the bridge, so she knew he was alive. Eventually, the Commander reached helm control, finding Joker struggling to man the controls, an emergency breather covering his face.

There he was, manning the helm in spite of the hopeless situation. But even Shepard could see that the ship was beyond saving, as she reached down to grip Joker by the shoulder, insistent that he abandon the Normandy to its fate. In the end, it came down to the the Commander hoisting the pilot over her shoulder and carrying him away to the escape pods. As she placed him inside, she realized that any other survivors had already left the ship- it was just the two of them now.

Shepard triggered the manual release on the damaged controls, launching the escape pod into space to join the others. But just as she was about to make her escape, the Normandy heaved one final time and she was sent was hit by a peace of debris as the remains of the ship was pulled into the gravitational pull of a nearby planet. The Commander briefly fumbled with the severed air line in her suit while the Normandy descended and broke apart in the planet's upper atmosphere.

Seconds later, everything went dark...

_Post-Mission Overview:_

_While patrolling the Amada System, in the Omega Nebula, the SSV Normandy came under attack by an unknown vessel. Interviews with the survivors yielded conflicting accounts, and the unknown vessel is believed to have left the system after the attack. Investigations into the matter are now closed..._

_Status of the SSV Normandy: Lost, no possibility of salvage... Location of wreckage- the surface of Alchera, after being pulled in the planet's gravitational field._

_Status of Crew: 20 confirmed casualties... Survivors relocated. Status: Classified...  
Memorial to be established on Alchera, pending clearance..._

_Status of Commander Shepard: Unknown- Presumed dead (KIA)..._

_Report Ends._

**...o.o.o...**

_Cerberus File: Project Lazarus..._

_Location: [Classified], 2185..._

_Overview: Thanks to assistance of Dr. T'Soni, the body of Commander Shepard was successfully retrieved and put into stasis- pending the "Lazarus Project". No further trouble is expected from the "Shadow Broker" or his agents...  
_

_The subject's body is badly damaged- including extensive external damage, damage to the organs, bones, and nervous system- as well as suffering significant trauma caused during direct exposure to the vacuum of space. Over the next two years, the subject underwent extensive cosmetic reconstruction and cybernetic augmentation to the skeletal system and organs... _

_Bodily functions restored- respiration and pulse are nominal. Project Leader Lawson remains confident that higher brain functions can be restored...  
_

_In spite the astronomical cost of the venture, Lawson has pronounced the procedure a success and forwarded her report to the Illusive Man. Shepard is expected to regain consciousness shortly..._

_Report Ends._

**(- End of Chapter IV -)**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this, sorry it took so damn long to get this finished. I'm still not sure if I'm going to continue the storyline under this title, or start a second story. Anyway, I look forward to knowing what you guys thought of this chapter, your feedback is always appreciated.

_-Bojack727_


	5. Chapter 5: Phoenix, pt 1

Well, here we are, with the next chapter of TAoD. This chapter is longer than the last one, and is going to cover a lot of the earlier content of the second game. With this chapter, I can finally start moving onto the the main body of event of ME2.

I'd just like to say thanks to SurvivorHawke, brokenpassions, RaZorMandiblez, and everyone who's been following this story and waiting for new content. Thanks guys!

* * *

**MASS EFFECT 2:  
**_**THE ART OF DIPLOMACY**_

**Chapter V:  
"Phoenix, Part 1"**

_The blasted-out corpse of the Normandy gave a final shudder... Then, all that remained was gone a burst of flame. Shepard was flung into the dark vacuum of space..._

_As she floundered, a small piece of debris struck her... There was a hissing sound, and Shepard knew that her armor had been breached. Futilely, she struggled with the broken O2 line, but she could feel the effects, increasingly with each passing secant..._

_And then, everything went dark..._

_It felt like an eternity... or had it only been an instant? In the end, the one thing she could tell that there was a gap in the details... Over time, the darkness gave way to a faint sense of self, though it felt more like a dream than anything that might be real... Was anything real?_

_Shepard had died... right? There was a brief moment of sudden, horrifying clarity- with the sound of voices and light, and face she couldn't make out- followed by another period of darkness._

* * *

**Project Lazarus**

**Location: **[Classified], 2185...

**Project Leader:** SXO Miranda Lawson (MSc, MD, PhD, MSM)*

*Equivalent, based on Cerberus Aptitude Test...

**Project Overview:** _Following the successful recovery of the remains of Cmdr. J. Shepard, work on the cadaver began. Despite the difficulties inherent in such a monumental undertaking, we have succeeded in restoring a person to life, adding credence to the project's name. At present, thought, we cannot confirm higher brain functions, only basic autonomic bodily functions._

_Week 16: Despite the staggering cost of the project (over 4 billion Credits), our Employer remains confident in our progress with the subject. Shepard's body was badly damaged- requiring extensive reconstructive surgery upon arrival. Damage to the nervous system, internal organs, and the skeletal system required bio-synthetic implants. Despite Lawson's objections, the Employer was adamant that a control-device not be planted in Shepard, maintaining that Humanity needs more than just another soldier and that she possesses the "uncommon valor and natural leadership" to save it._

_Week 38: Shepard's body will eventually be able to sustain itself- including respiration, and the flow of blood and oxygen to the major centers of the body. Tests show that she is responding to stimuli, and our __team has confirmed sustained neural activity. Cosmetic-reconstructive surgery has largely repaired the superficial damage to the body. Whenever the Commander finally awakens, if all goes well, she'll recognize herself, and Director Lawson can begin briefing her._

_Week 49: Shepard's looking pretty damn close to her old Alliance ID holo-photo. Once the red hair had grown back, Lawson had it cut the same way it was before her KIA. She even has the same green eyes and fair complexion. Knowing how these Alliance soldiers can be, I'm not sure if she'll appreciate Lawson getting rid of the little scar that went through her right eyebrow..._

_End of Report._

**Signed:**_ R.J. Wilson MD, Asst. Project Leader._

* * *

Shepard sat bolt upright, squinting under the harsh glow of the ceiling lights. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden flood of light bathing the antiseptic white room, while the all-too familiar sound of gunfire and explosions could be heard in the distance. She turned to the side, only to wince in pain and topple off of the examination table, onto the cool metal floor.

_"Shepard, listen to me... Can you here me? This is an emergency, you have to get out of here!"_

She looked around, confused, and got to her feet. "Where am I..." She muttered, trying to find the source of the voice. "What the hell's going on?!"

_"There's no time to explain. ...I'm unlocking the doors to this room. You need to make your way over to the shuttle bay. Quickly, you don't have much time!"_

Shepard turned around to the heavy sliding door, just as a small light went from red to green, then it gave a pneumatic hiss as it slid open. She was making her way out of the room, just as her reflection in the glass observation window caught her eye.

She paused to look at her reflection... at the thin lines adorning her body. She reached up to trace one of them that ran down the side of her face, into the curve of her jaw. Another, similar line ran along the other side of her face- branching out on the fringe of her cheekbone. She looked down at her arms, finding the scant glowing lines visible through her flesh...

"Oh shit... What the hell happened to me..."

**...o.o.o...**

Shepard, along with her impromptu ally and fellow Ex-Alliance Officer, Jacob Taylor, turned to watch as the man named Wilson slumped to the ground. They watched as a woman- clad in a shiny, skin-tight black and white catsuit- stepped forward, a smoking gun in her hand.

_"He was the traitor."_ She explained to them with a casual smile.

To say that things had gotten off to a rocky start was an understatement. Shepard had listened, in a mix of annoyance and confusion, as Jacob and Miranda briefed her on everything that had happened during her absence... All two years of it. Entire colonies of humans were vanishing without a trace along the Galactic fringe. The Citadel Council- the same ones she'd ordered the 5th Fleet to save- had been less than helpful... Not the Alliance was any less ineffectual at dealing with this problem.

And so, Cerberus- the Human-centric clandestine organization she'd had run-ins with during the hunt for Saren, two years early- had revived her. Deeming her to be the only person who save humanity in this dark time, they literally brought her back from the dead. The redhead would have almost been impressed by such an achievement, if not for the stomach-churning notion that she owed her life to an organization that claimed to represent Humanity, but had proven just as willing to spill red blood in order to protect its own interests as blue or orange blood.

Shepard wondered if Cerberus knew as much about her as they thought they did, especially given the fact that she had counted aliens amongst her closest friends and colleagues- hell, she'd openly been in a serious relationship with a Taurian! She sighed, recalling Garrus and nearly blushing as an intimate memory of the two of them came back to her. She cleared her head, eager to avoid thinking too much about her past life- before the whole dieing business.

**...o.o.o...**

_Freedom's Progress..._

The moment the shuttle door opened, Shepard exited the ship, her past experience instinctively driving her to lead without comment. Thankfully, neither Miranda or Jacob had made any move to challenge her presumed authority as she stepped out. The elongated blue lens of her headset flickering to life with a faint glow as the _smart_ interface came to life. She'd been supplied a suit of armor, identical to her old Alliance N7 ensemble- unfortunately, it was in the black and gold colors of Cerberus.

Shepard fully intended to have it repainted the first chance she got!

She drew her M8 Avenger, the Assault Rifle coming to life as she advanced towards the concrete blocks and prefabricated structures of the colony, flanked by her Cerberus cohorts. Shepard was still trying to figure out what to make of them. Something about Jacob compelled her trust him, probably because he came from a similar background to hers. He'd been a career soldier in the Alliance military, and had the kind of honesty that only an soldier could have. She wasn't so sure about Miranda, she didn't know enough about her, but her smug attitude grated on her nerves.

The whole place was deserted, no trace of a human presence. All that remained was the hope was that the site was warm enough that they might find some clue as to what happened. Eventually, they arrived at a small structure in the middle of open area. Shepard held her hand up, her omni-tool coming to life to override the electronic lock on the door.

The trio entered the dark room, only to be met by a lone figure- standing hunched over, in front of a wall of monitors- feverishly toiling away at a control panel, rambling incoherently. Cautiously, Shepard advanced into the darkness, the dull glow from the monitors washing over her, and quickly realized that he was a Quarian from the iconic enviro-suit he wore. As a soldier, it didn't take much for her to realize that he was in shock- showing all the telltale signs of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Rather than directly interfere, and risk worsening his condition, she reached down and turned off the system that was controlling all the closed-circuit monitors before him. That seemed to snap him out of his confused state to a degree. But before anything could be said. Everyone turned around as the door slid open and a familiar figure stepped forward.

"Shepard? Is that... You're alive?!"

**...o.o.o...**

The 'reunion' with Tali had been too brief...

The young Quarian had been understandably confused by the sudden appearance of a person who she'd believed to have died two years ago. It wasn't until Shepard had thought to ask her about the data on the Geth she'd given her, that Tali's skepticism appeared to ease. It also helped that Shepard quickly agreed to returning Veetor to his fellows.

In exchange, the young Quarian had supplied them with footage of the humans being taken- carted off in coffin-like containers- by a race of aliens Shepard had never seen before. Their palled gray bodies were strangely proportioned and sinuous, with large ridged heads- more like helmets- and two pairs of empty dark black eyes. Jacob recognized them...

"...Collectors?"

**...o.o.o...**

Shepard stood before the holographic projection of the Cerberus Leader, the Illusive Man, dressed in a stylized black two-piece suit and holding a lit cigarette. His unnatural blue eyes glowed as he listened to the Commander give her account of the events on Freedom's Progress.

More than his strange eyes, what unnerved Shepard was the fact that this man looked and sounded less like the leader of a secret organization, and more like an aging actor. The slight gravel in his tone, his head of thick graying hair, and tell-tale lines on his face showed his age, but not enough to make him seem old. There was something about him, a mixture of rugged charm and the dynamic charisma of a man ten years younger. The Illusive Man took a thoughtful drag from his cigarette, a puff of smoke escaping his lips as he made clear the gravity of the situation...

The greatest threat to Humanity at last had a face, the Collectors- an enigmatic and mysterious race of bipedal insect-like humanoids. While the motive remained unknown, the Collectors were depopulating entire colonies- more than 100,000 people were taken from Freedom's Progress, and that was only the latest in a string of incidents. Even Shepard, for all her reservations about Cerberus, knew deep down that her only choice was to accept the _Faustian_ terms of the Illusive Man's offer.

In the end, she realized that she could live with a guilty conscience, especially if it meant saving the lives of countless people- all future victims of the Collectors if nothing were done. If making a deal with the devil could ultimately save all those lives, than so be it...

_Ha, Hell never looked so inviting!_

"If you're going to succeed, you'll need a team of the very best to back you up. I've forwarded dossiers on a number of promising candidates to Miss Lawson."

**...o.o.o...**

Shepard stepped out into a lobby, overlooking a darkened hangar bay. She briefly wondered what was being housed there, until a familiar voice called to her.

"Hey Commander, long time no see."

"...Joker?!" The redhead exclaimed, only to then pause as it sank in that the man approaching her was actually walking- with some effort- unassisted. "Joker, how... is this even possible?" The Commander asked her former pilot in an astonished tone.

"Compliments of our new employers." He replied with a smile. "After all, if you're mission is going to be successful, then you're going to need the Alliance's best pilot for your ship."

"What ship?" Shepard asked him quizzically.

Joker grinned and gestured to the observation port. The red-haired woman turned to follow his gaze towards the the long window, as the lights within came on. Her green eyes widened, and she slowly walked towards, speechless at the sight before her...

_...It was the Normandy!_

**(- _To Be Continued... _-)**

* * *

I'm not too sure about this, but I think this and the last chapter were basically the first hour and a half or so of the second game. Since the last chapter, I debated about starting a new story to cover the events of the second game, but decided to continue posting in this story.

For anyone who's curious, those "text crawls" I used in the the last chapter (and again in this one) were inspired by the opening of Peter Hyam's _2010: The Year We Make Contact_. It's a great, underrated sci-fi film from the 1980s, and I prefer it over _2001_. The opening is brilliant, it perfectly sums up _everything_ that happened in the first film (all 241min worth) in 228 words! Seriously, check it out.

But enough of my little rant... I promise you guys that the whole FemShep/Garrus relationship will start picking up in the upcoming chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and- as always- your feedback and comments are very much appreciated. Feel free to let me know what you guys thought.

_-Bojack727_


End file.
